


Malefic Diplomacy

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everyone dreaded fighting Malzahar in the league. The visions he could make you see would keep you up at night, long after you'd forgotten the other horrors you'd seen. Talon was unfortunate enough that Malzahar found his particular visions interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Talon had followed this man for an entire day waiting for his opportunity. The man was clearly on edge, staying in crowds and busy stores. It was somewhat strange that what ended his life was when he perked up as if he heard his name; then he ran down an alleyway as if trying to escape someone. As he skidded around a corner, he froze in horror. Talon took his shot, a knife embedding firmly in the back of the man's neck. He heard his grunt of surprise as he was struck, falling forward as he died. Two steps forward to retrieve proof he had killed the man, and a purple portal opened below the man and his own feet.

His instincts were honed from having been almost killed a hundred times, so Talon jumped back, watching as his mark was sucked down. The ground sealed over the man as if it had never been opened at all.

Then the cause of the pit came into view. “You killed my sacrifice,” Malzahar's voice echoed off the walls.

“He was my mark,” Talon answered, always annoyed when someone else wanted his kills. _What about proof?_ , Talon wondered angrily, readying to leave.

He heard more than saw Malzahar open a small portal near his hand. Talon turned to watch as something handed him a small object; a silver ring with a black gem.

“You're an assassin. It's rare for clients to take you at your word, am I correct?” Malzahar held the ring, turning it in his hand, admiring it in the low light.

Talon opened his mouth, desperately wanting that ring, but unable to say that. They had fought before in the League, and Talon was more than aware of how dangerous Malzahar was. He closed his mouth, waiting for Malzahar to continue.

“How much do they pay you, Talon?”

“They don't. It was orders.”

“You traded in your freedom to be ordered around to do others dirty work?”

He growled and this time did turn, exposing his back; if Malzahar wanted him dead, he would have already done it. Besides, as long as he belonged to the League, you were protected up to a point from other champions. No one was allowed to participate if they had injured someone to the point they could no longer fight. It was just bad manners.

“Don't be mad,” Malzahar called. “I'd like to work out some way for you to get credit for this after all.”

Talon turned, swearing internally that he would only tolerate this man another five minutes. The man across from his was floating, holding the ring out. His hand twitched over one of his other throwing blades, wanting to just slice Malzahar's hand and take the ring as it dropped.

“How much would it cost to,” Malzahar was smiling, as he paused to choose the right words. “Commission your services?”

“I work for Noxus exclusively.”

“They won't trust you as much after you fail to bring proof home of this one,” He rotated the ring around. “He was part of Noxian high command once, wasn't he? That's why he had this.”

“You can't afford me,” Talon said with a sneer.

“I assure you I can.”

Beyond irritated, Talon threw the blade, seeing it arch across the space, cutting across Malzahar's knuckles. Blood fell, but Malzahar's grip on the ring remained unchanged, though Talon's stance had dropped so he could have grabbed the fallen item then ran. It didn't fall, though, so he probably looked a fool, stooped and ready.

Malzahar laughed, shaking his hand, sending droplets of blood flying. “I'll give it to you. Here, hold your hand out.”

“Just drop it.”

Those blue eyes glowing fiercely finally met his own, holding his gaze. Malzahar was taller and more imposing as he floated, so Talon already had his head up at an angle to see him. His usually cloaked face was in plain view to the man, he realized. Malzahar shifted slightly, his face still covered by his cloak and face mask. Talon would always only know what half of the man's face looked like.

Malzahar shifted forward slightly, coming closer; Talon fought himself from taking a step back.

“Remove the glove from your hand, and hold it out. I'll give you what you want.”

Talon tore off his glove of his non-blade hand, holding out his hand. Malzahar dropped the ring and his throwing knives from his earlier strikes. Several drops of blood also landed on his uncovered hand, making him frown in disgust. He always tried hard to get as little of his mark's blood on him.

“I do hope you'll be friendlier next time,” Malzahar laughed, and Talon couldn't look directly at the man as he vanished into another purple portal. He wiped the blood on the edge of his cape and pocketed the items. Swain would be pleased with his success.

 

He was however, unlucky in that Malzahar remembered him and the conversation they'd shared. A sound woke him from his sleep and he threw a blade in the direction of the noise without thought. Anyone in the DuCouteau household that wanted to wake him knew it was best to do so from outside his room first.

There was a slight hiss of annoyance as he heard the blade land in its target. Talon was already readying another blade, when he looked to the source of the sound.

Glowing blue eyes met his own. “I suppose next time I'll use the door,” Malzahar tugged the blade from his shoulder, letting it clatter to the floor. “I had hoped you would be nicer the second time we met.”

“For fuck's sake, you come creeping into my room and don't expect an assassin to throw a blade into you?” Talon hissed, voice raw from having been awaken so suddenly.

“You've made me bleed twice now.”

Talon froze; this was not said kindly. The open threat made him clench the other blade in his hand tighter.

“Name your price, I won't ask again.”

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, feeling pressured. This was his own home. Malzahar was threatening him in his own home. His whole body was writhe with anger.

“Assassinate someone,” Malzahar looked to his hand, admiring a piece of jewelry on his finger. “I have this to offer as payment,” He slid the ring off with a light laugh, offering it to Talon.

Talon recognized it immediately. It was the ring of the man he had killed when they had first interacted. He swallowed and kept his hands at his side.

Malzahar glared, the fire of his eyes diminished to a thin line. He moved forward and took Talon's free hand, even as the second blade was held to his throat. It didn't deter him, sliding the ring onto Talon's ring finger, smiling.

“He's a nobody, a man in Shurima. I'm even willing to take you there and back. I just need someone else to kill him.”

“Only you and Kassadin are fool enough to live in Shurima, and I have no interest in trying to kill the Rift Walker, regardless of monetary offers,” The pressure from his blade had made a thin red line on Malzahar's neck. Talon did not move the blade even after Malzahar released his hand.

“Whether Kassadin would ever like to admit it, we need each other. No, Talon. I just need you to kill the last man who wants to try living in my desert. I can't offer him to the void, he's rancid meat.” There were little droplets of blood on the blade now. “Is the ring not enough?”

Talon growled. “Give me the details and then get out of here.”

“I can do more than that,” Malzahar backed away now and the room glowed painfully. Talon tried to blink away the blinding light, readying to drop the blade into Malzahar's throat.

But when he finally did, he was standing alone outside a shack in the desert. “What?” His own voice was whisked away by the wind. Infuriated he threw open the door to find an old man asleep on the bed.

“Are you serious?” It wasn't really his taste to kill the elderly, especially a man who couldn't even defend himself.

“Yes,” An echo filtered through his mind, making Talon look around furiously for Malzahar. Talon sighed and slit the man's throat, blood spewing forth; it was the quickest death he knew how to give. The man gave a gargled cry and drowned in his own blood.

“We're done then, Malzahar,” Talon spoke to the empty room.

“Are we?” Malzahar was gliding through the door now. He inspected the dead man coldly, before turning away. His eyes tore through Talon in a way he couldn't name.

Or maybe he could name it, he just didn't like the feelings of horror this man invoked in him. His Malefic Visions were legendary, everyone in the league fearing him for what he forced them to see.

Talon had overheard champions weep in terror over what they saw. He personally, never spoke what he saw from Malzahar's visions, nor allowed himself to react. Marcus' bloodied body, his sisters dead at his feet or darker still, from his childhood when he was forced to take his only friend's life. It was as if your deepest fears and greatest regrets were warped into a story of terror so believable that it impaired your ability to fight.

“Care to see a different vision, Talon?” Malzahar questioned, as if reading his thoughts. “I do control what your visions are, after all.”

“I care for nothing further from you.”

But he gasped as the room turned gold, back at the DuCouteau mansion. It was daylight though, and he could hear Marcus' footsteps in the halls. He ran to his bedroom door, throwing the door open to see him. Marcus nodded at him as he knelt to the man. His eyes burned with emotion; he would not cry, but it did not stop the rush of feelings that overtook him.

“My son, you have served me well,” Marcus said, touching him softly on the top of his head. Katarina and Cassiopeia appeared, neither disfigured in any way, bowing to greet their father as well.

“Everything you ever wanted,” Malzahar whispered beside his ear. Talon looked up, shocked and horrified as the scene melted away back to the shack in the desert. “Let me take you home.”

And this time he was in his room, alone in the dark, shaking.

 

The next time they met was on opposite sides of the battlefield. Talon did everything he could to avoid his visions, but with no such luck. It landed across his eyes the first team fight everyone partook in.

This time he was well-dressed, walking the hall, his sister's arm looped over his own. She was dressed beautifully in white, red curls bouncing on her shoulders.

“Do I look good enough?” Cassiopeia asked, looking up through her bangs, a smile playing on her lips.

“You look incredible,” He answered. Marcus kept him employed and useful, killing his enemies and guarding his family. But today was a different occasion; a wedding.

Katarina turned the corner, her military uniform her dress. She'd rose high in the ranks, gaining all her dreams. Marcus smiled in pleasure at seeing his daughter; it was one of the proudest days of his life.

Talon let out a strangled scream as the vision was ended, a spear through his guts. He heard Malzahar's laughter as he fell.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't but a few days after that Malzahar was again in his bedroom. A void rift swallowed the blade that flew this time. The blade landed on his dresser, clanking against the wood, as a second void rift closed. Talon hissed in anger.

“What now?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Malzahar's words were flat, his interest clearly feigned.

“Fine,” Talon answered, gripping his second blade painfully. There would be no point in throwing another, but he liked to feel the weight of it in his hand.

He looked over Malzahar in the dark of the room. It was then that he noticed the gash above his eye, the wound still oozing. There were several more cuts and injuries as his evaluation continued. When he finished, it was clear Malzahar probably needed medical attention. Talon brought his eyes back to Malzahar's face, to discover he was being keenly observed as well.

There was a patronizing smile on Malzahar's lips.

“Why did you come here?” Talon asked suddenly, not feeling overwhelmingly inclined to treat the man's injuries.

“To see how you were,” Malzahar shrugged weakly.

“Are you expecting me to help you?”

“No,” He replied, meeting Talon's eyes. “Just thought if I were to die, it'd be nice to do it with company.”

“Whoever tried to kill you would have probably stayed with you as you passed,” Talon added snidely. Malzahar laughed, pitching his voice quietly so it would not escape the room.

“Kassadin, I assure you, won't kill me. But he does enjoy trying.” Blood was trailing down his leg, threatening the carpet. Finally, Talon rose and got bandages from the bathroom. He wanted to just shove the package into Malzahar's arms and tell him to get out, but those eyes met his once more.

And this time they didn't glow. They appeared flat and golden, illuminated only by faint light from the hall.

“I'll repay you,” Malzahar uttered, his voice not the normal growl. It got Talon to move, turned on the light at the dresser, the injuries looking more severe in the light.

“Sit,” Talon demanded, and Malzahar obeyed, floating down to sit ever so gently on the edge of Talon's bed. Eye to eye was almost more than he could bare, but he shoved down the discomfort and began the arduous task of cleaning and dressing Malzahar's wounds.

It took time, and Talon had no doubt that dumping this much alcohol on anyone else's open wounds would have at least earned one hiss of pain. But Malzahar sat in silence, helping adjust his clothing around the cuts.

“Might be easier to just undress,” Talon said as he began to work on the lacerations across his chest.

Malzahar shrugged out of his hood, revealing his brown, chin length hair. Then he grasped the part of his scarf that covered the lower half of his face, tugging down before undoing the fabric and placing it aside with his shirt. Being able to see his face elicited an unwanted response from Talon; mild attraction. He was a good looking man, with his button nose and angled chin, even if the glowing eyes somewhat threw off the look.

Talon also couldn't help but wonder if such a toned body was necessary to serve the void. Malzahar could probably kill with his hands alone if he wanted.

There was another light chuckle from Malzahar as Talon inspected him. The sound put him right back to work though.

“I knew you'd help me,” Malzahar whispered as Talon wrapped up one of the larger slashes on his legs.

“Why are you so sure of that?”

This time he let a hand touch one of Talon's long hairs. To Talon's credit, he didn't flinch away from the touch.

“You know I know what you see in your visions, right? I know what everyone sees in their visions,” Malzahar was smiling as he spoke. “Not everyone has as noble of visions as you do.”

Talon winced in anger now, “How dare you.” He stood and stepped back from Malzahar. What he had done was enough to keep him patched up, far too late to take back any kindness he'd already offered the man.

Malzahar too, stood. “Ah, well, killing one friend isn't all that bad. You should see the trash that some of the others have done. You're practically a saint,” He laughed once more.

Talon was grabbing his dagger from the dresser readying it to throw once more. “Get out of here,” He growled.

“Of course, Talon. Thank you for the bandages and the conversation. It was most enjoyable,” He disappeared from view. “I'll repay you.”

The fine shake at being so open to someone else without his permission was back. Talon fantasized about killing the man, but as he fell asleep the dreams turned less and less from murder to the sheen of those eyes below him. To say he awoke the next day feeling as those he had not rested was an understatement.

 

His next league battle that involved Malzahar had them side by side, and Talon was undeniably grateful for this. If it were up to him, he would never see or speak to Malzahar ever again. Of course, he took a bit of unmistakable pleasure when Garen fell pray to his Malefic Visions, howling at what he saw. Malzahar caught his smirk, and did so in kind; Talon quickly put his face back into his usual uncaring mask.

After Garen fell the visions fell to his next teammate, the blonde boy with the goggles. Ezreal cried as it swarmed him, letting off his attack as it blinded him. Talon couldn't help it; he laughed at the blind rage it threw the smaller man into.

“Want to know what they see?” Malzahar asked, glancing down to Talon, opening portals under other enemies, unleashing attack after attack.

Talon threw a knife into Ezreal's throat, the man falling and the void essence that caused the visions fading away. “Not particularly. I just like seeing my enemies suffer.”

Malzahar nodded. “But only your enemies.”

Another knife flew from Talon's hand into the little purple yordle. She fell and they stormed the base, destroying a tower before having to back up to rejoin their team.

They won, and Malzahar was smiling to him as they dissipated back into the institute.

 

He threw the knife as he was startled awake, it hit a spot on the wall, nothing there.

Then Malzahar stepped forth to get hit by the second blade Talon threw. Malzahar hissed in irritation, “Well, it was worth a shot.” He tugged the blade from his shoulder, dropping it to the floor.

“Could you just tell me when you're going to show up? Then I could ensure to have more blades to greet you with, because you aren't welcome.”

“I've come to repay you.”

Talon swallowed, “We're even.”

“No, we aren't,” Malzahar was laughing as the room altered. He was tied by his wrists above his head, legs spread, tied to the golden chair he sat upon. Talon tried to speak only to discover his mouth was bound as well. He began to thrash, as a man with golden brown eyes appeared before him.

Surely this was how Malzahar had looked before the fall, brown hair a bit shorter than he kept it now, eyes a natural color. Talon felt his breath constrict in his throat; only a sash low around Malzahar's waist prevented him from being able to see his entire body.

Malzahar continued to approach on foot, until he stood directly in front of Talon. “They have asked me to show you our appreciation.” His voice was sultry, no strange alterations from the void's power.

A finger slid under his chin, tilting him up further. The lightest of kisses was placed on his lips. “Our seers saw your dreams and the way you looked at me. Do I suit your tastes?”

It was as if a drug overtook his mind, Talon nodding in desire. Malzahar knelt between his legs, tugging his pants away from his body. Talon felt himself grow hard as Malzahar inspected him.

The first touch of lips on his penis caused him to release a strangled groan. A hand stroked him gently to get him fully hard before Malzahar took him into his mouth. He licked and tasted Talon, humming around his member. Talon closed his eyes in pleasure, wondering why he had to be tied up for this. His hands itched to grip Malzahar's hair while he sucked him in and out of his mouth. Malzahar did not stop using his hands, fondling his balls, the other sliding up his shirt, rubbing muscles there.

Talon came with a moan trapped in his throat, throwing his head back in pleasure. He did however, open his eyes, catching the man between his legs looking up; licking his lips and swallowing. It sent another tremor of desire through his body.

“We're even now,” The man stated, standing slowly, eyes becoming a shining blue once more.

“What?” Talon asked realizing there was nothing preventing him from speaking. He gasped in horror at what had just happened, the world shifting back into his room. Malzahar was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

The reality of what happened was hard to deny; the most pressing evidence being the slight wetness that lingered on his genitals. Or that his pants were around his ankles when he came fully back to reality. Talon burned in humiliation and anger.

He began to sleep with his entire knife collection in the bed.

But Malzahar did not show his face until they were face to face on the rift once more.

Talon didn't hesitate, throwing blade after blade into the prophet.

Malzahar laughed, “I hadn't really meant to anger you.”

“Fuck you,” Talon hissed, his summoner pushing him to go in another direction. He had no free will here, so he was forced to oblige.

That's when Malefic Visions landed on him.

Malzahar was sitting side beside him, leaning on his shoulder, Talon with an arm around Malzahar's shoulders.

“I love you, Talon.”  
“I love you, too,” He said effortlessly. It was hard to believe he had finally put his assassin days behind him, able to choose a life with his lover. Malzahar tilted his head up and they kissed, it was tender, unlike anything Talon had ever experienced.

Talon blanched, being struck by Annie's fire as he fell from the hallucination. A whirlwind of things were happening and Talon was thrown into the fray, throwing blades and fighting with all his might.

As the match progressed, Malzahar's team began to tear Talon's group to pieces. The final two towers fell and Malzahar cast his visions upon him as the Nexus began to fall.

Talon was over Malzahar, kissing him roughly, running his nails down his sides. Malzahar was moaning his name, over and over.

“Fuck me, Talon.”

So he did, entering him harshly, Malzahar screaming his name in pleasure and pain. Talon didn't slow down, even as Malzahar began to gasp below him, on the brink of orgasm. Just as Talon felt his own breaking point approach, Malzahar grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling him down to whisper in his ear.

“If I tell you now, can I come over tonight?”

Talon shouted, thrown from the illusion, the Nexus exploding, sending everyone from the arena.

 

When he was awoke in the night, Talon threw five knives in the direction of the sound without hesitation. All five clattered to the ground, tiny portals having absorbed the attack.

“I didn't mean to upset you, Talon. I had seen your desire for me and clearly acted out of turn.”

“Get the fuck out of here and leave me alone.”

“Tell me you honestly want me to go, and I will.”

Talon opened his mouth and felt gagged, unable to articulate the words. Malzahar stood, crossing his arms, waiting.

“You could have me without the visions, if you'd prefer,” Malzahar suggested as the silence from Talon lingered on.

“Don't ever cast that shit on me ever again.”

“It's part of my skill set in the league, I can't promise that,” He was smiling again as he spoke. “But, I won't promise out here either. It's always necessary to keep your options open.” He drifted forward and Talon threw another blade; it landed in Malzahar's shoulder, same as always. “Have I struck you once outside of the League, Talon?” His voice had edited to a true growl, a clear threat in his words. He pulled the scarf from his face so Talon could see his full face.

Malzahar was floating in front of him now, a finger tracing his jaw line. His other hand tugged the blade loose from his muscle, laying it on top of Talon's hand. “I don't see how I've been anything but kind to you.”

Adrenaline thrummed through Talon's veins, his reason slipping from him. They kissed, and it was not the sweet kiss of Talon's first vision on the field; it was intense and passionate, Malzahar pressing his advantage. Talon gripped Malzahar's hair, reasserting his control, sticking his tongue into the man's mouth. A chuckle hummed up through Malzahar's throat as Talon explored his mouth. The kiss broke and Talon scooted back for Malzahar to join him in the bed. Straddling his slim hips, Malzahar waited for Talon to act.

“I can be very passive in bed, Talon. I'll lay there. I'll let you use me however you want. Just stop trying to get rid of me,” Malzahar continued on, bringing his face close to Talon's ear, nibbling there. “How about it?”

Talon was interested, at least some in the offer. Unfortunately, Talon was pretty inexperienced in how this all worked. He undid the scarf around Malzahar's neck and let it trail to the ground. When he brought his lips to the nape of Malzahar's neck, he was awarded a quiet noise of approval. Clearly sex was more the human half of Malzahar's desires, as his voice sounded less warped as Talon continued.

His purple vest followed the scarf to the ground. Talon looked over the man in front of him, trying to feel in control, trying to feel like this was something okay to want. It was undeniable that he felt attracted to Malzahar. His first vision from the battle rushed him and he drew back in revolt. Talon intended to give up his assassin days the day he died, never sooner. Then the hallucination with Malzahar between his legs, or more poignant, desperate below him, filtered through his head once more. His thoughts were whirling through his mind, halting his actions.

Malzahar had a hand behind his head, threading fingers silently through his hair. He waited for Talon to direct him. “Would you rather I led?” Malzahar whispered quietly, the gleam of his eyes so dim, Talon could have believed he wasn't contemplating fucking an abomination of the void. “It's easy, Talon. Just shove me into the bed and put your dick wherever you'd like it best. I know how to handle the rest.”

Talon was growing angry as Malzahar spoke, “Just shut up.” He bit Malzahar's neck now, relishing in the moan it gained from Malzahar. As he pulled at Malzahar's pants, the man levitated to grant him easier access. The sudden use of this power surprised Talon, but he had spent years on disguising his emotions. He did so here, tugging down as Malzahar shifted, letting him take them off fully. Talon let his eyes rove the man with no hesitation.

His imagination had not considered how sharp his pelvic bone would be, the perfect curves framing his penis below. Even soft, Talon could tell Malzahar was larger than he was. Past feeling jealous over such petty differences, Talon brought his eyes back to Malzahar's face.

Malzahar put himself in his lap once more, smiling in a way that betrayed his confidence. He knew what Talon thought of his body, and was glad to be admired. Talon pushed him to the bed now to Malzahar's further amusement.

Above Malzahar, his fantasies whirled through his head. Hearing the man scream his name, beg for release, other things Talon had never tried. Talon's sexual experiences were limited to say the least, what with the constant fear for his life not leaving much time for anything else. It was mostly quick acts that involved little expectations and even less time. This was entirely different; this was a rival from the league, a man less human and more void. Talon tried to think of what to do, when Malzahar moved for him, sliding a hand down his loose pants, gripping his dick.

“We can do any version of your fantasies you want, Talon. You understand that, right?” He leaned up to be closer to Talon's ear. “Any of them,” He emphasized each word.

Talon shuddered as Malzahar continued to get him hard. He sat back and tugged off his shirt, tossing it aside. Malzahar made a small noise of approval. Since he couldn't levitate, he had to mostly climb off of Malzahar to get his pants off. Malzahar let go of him to allow him to do so. It was as his pants hit the floor that Talon took pause; _what the fuck am I doing?_

“Don't worry, Talon. There's no point in feeling concern over things like this. I'm just another person outside of the league. We'll have sex, if you want, and that's it. No need to tie any emotions to this.”

“Why do you keep talking?” Talon put his hand against his forehead, feeling like he was listening to snake charmer. _Just keep talking until I think what you want was originally my idea_ , Talon thought, irritated. It was worse that Malzahar likely had a very good idea about what he was thinking, considering the illusions he cast.

“Don't over think it,” Malzahar sat up, draping his arms around Talon. “Just take what you want. You never had trouble before.”

“Suck me off, then,” Talon demanded angrily, twisting in Malzahar's arms. Malzahar let his go of him, guiding him down onto his back. Then he was between his legs, kissing there before Talon could say anything further. He watched those glowing eyes flutter closed as he began to suck him off. Groaning as Malzahar was even better in reality than the visions. Even if he knew now that the first time this happened had just been an edited version of reality. Malzahar bobbed his head up and down, taking Talon deep into his throat. Talon grabbed a fistful of Malzahar's hair, jerking him down as he came, moaning. He held Malzahar down as he rode out his orgasm before letting him go.

Once he was released Malzahar sat back on his heels, licking his lips with a smile. His eyes shined brightly in the dark room. “I take it you enjoyed that.”

Talon noted Malzahar's erection, enjoying the view of the man hard and wanting, evident by the pearl of liquid on his tip. “Jerk off.”

Malzahar's voice rang with dark laughter, “Certainly, Talon.” He sat on his heels, gripping his dick and pumping himself hard and fast. Talon felt his breath catch in his throat. As he stroked himself, Malzahar let his hand wander across his body, drifting lower with each motion. He slid past his dick, squeezed his balls tight, then slid a finger back further.

Talon could feel his blood pumping through his body, surging lower once more. Soon Malzahar was stroking himself so hard, finger pressing in and out of his body, that he was lifting slightly off of his heels. When he came, he groaned, an entirely human noise, ejaculating across his hand and stomach. He slid back down to be kneeling, removing his finger as he made eye contact with Talon.

Hard again at this point, Talon could only stare, mouth parted in desire as he breathed.

“Anything else you want?” Malzahar asked breathlessly, only the thinnest trace of the void's corruption in his voice.

With effort, Talon forced himself to his hands and knees, bringing their faces close enough he could kiss Malzahar. The exhaustion of the league's battle combined with the earlier orgasm had actually made him sleepy, despite what his erection might have indicated. Malzahar chuckled, the strange warping present again.

“Get some rest, Talon. I'll come back again soon.”

Malefic Visions took him then, a dream of such safety and peace, Talon rested better than he had in years. It was the first time Talon did not begrudge Malzahar knowing his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

But Malzahar was not true to his word. He didn't return the next day, or the following week. Or the week after that.

Talon pretended he didn't care. His mind created scenario after scenario for him to entertain himself while he waited impatiently for Malzahar to appear again in his room.

What he hadn't been noting was that Malzahar was also not in any League matches. Not just the ones Talon participated in, but no matches whatsoever. Kassadin still participated and acted no differently, so Talon assumed that Kassadin had not killed him.

The council would probably have intervened by this point if Malzahar was actually dead.

Finally after a solid month after their last encounter, Malzahar was facing off against him on the field. His eyes were glowing brighter than ever before.

It was days after this that Vel'Koz was introduced to the League. This new monstrosity laughed about hacking people apart, and showed no qualms frying everyone on the field. Talon hated every new addition the Void provided to the battlefield. Vel'Koz was certainly no exception.

But what he was far more bitter about was that first match he'd had against Malzahar when he came back. Malzahar had, of course, cast Malefic Visions on Talon. However, they were filled with his normal fears and though no less discomforting, Malzahar was not present in any of them. A strange anger filled him as his team won the match.

Talon wasn't sure, but he wondered if this was jealousy.

 

A battle where they were side-by-side occurred a week later. Talon wanted to bring up Malzahar's absence, but Kassadin was on the opposing force and it turned Malzahar into a murder possessed demon. Clearly there was a great deal of aggression between the two.

Between Malzahar's summoner's bias and Malzahar's own hatred, Kassadin fell over and over again to the onslaught. Though he already had plenty of reason to recognize Malzahar's strength, Talon found a new respect for how single-minded he could be in his hatred.

There was also the knowledge that what these two shared was far deeper than hatred. Likely the Rift was the only place Malzahar could even express his any emotion towards Kassadin. When the enemy Nexus fell, Malzahar laughed and laughed, his warped voice more terrifying that Talon could stand.

Then he turned his eyes to Talon and he felt his blood run cold.

 

It was instinct, the blade that flew from his hand in the dark room. True to form, it hit Malzahar in the shoulder. Only this time he didn't pull it forth, leaving it lodged in his shoulder. He had already dropped to his feet and was walking to Talon.

“Sorry for not coming back quickly,” His voice was quiet, however there was an edge present in his voice.

Talon tried to feel the possessive jealousy he had before, but there was something about Malzahar's stance that didn't allow him to feel much of anything than defensive. His other handful of knives were easily within reach, and he was already fingering another under his pillow.

Malzahar had stopped though, noting Talon's stiff stance, “I'm frightening you?” His voice broke from it's usual growl, sounding almost human. Talon watched Malzahar try to switch gears, be more the human half of himself once more. He carefully tore the blade from his shoulder, not even flinching as blood poured forth. For ever letting a man falling to the Void near him, Talon would never be able to forgive himself. It would have been better to attempt to kill the man and die trying than to be sacrificed to the Void. Or to fall in inches like Malzahar before him.

“Talon,” Malzahar's eyes had dimmed and Talon was once again caught by how attractive Malzahar truly was. He crawled into the bed, Talon still laying down, knife against his fingers. Arms wrapped around Talon as he stiffened to the touch.

“Fuck me,” Malzahar whispered against his ear. Talon tried to push back, to remove Malzahar from him. “Please, Talon.”

It was such a desperate plea, a fully human pitch to his voice. A thousand fantasies crossed his thoughts before Talon kissed him. He pressed Malzahar into the bed, staring down at the man below him.

“It'll hurt,” Talon said finally.

“I want it to.”

He grabbed the scarf around his mouth and jerked it down; if he was doing this he expected to see Malzahar's face. Malzahar's pants he tugged down to his ankles, letting Malzahar toe them off. Talon just dropped his pants and rubbed their dicks together until he was hard. Once that was achieved, Talon spread Malzahar's legs and then pressed his dick inside.

Malzahar made a strangled noise of pain and pleasure at the action. Not without some sympathy (having been on the other side of this as well), Talon waited a few seconds for Malzahar to adjust.

The first thrust he made earned another groan of pain. He adjusted himself inside Malzahar, listening as his breath cut out strangely. The second thrust earned a moan of pained pleasure. The change was what Talon had been waiting before.

He began his pace slowly, watching Malzahar's brow furled, body tight and tense. Still, he felt assured he was hitting the right spot, since Malzahar's voice came out in a pleasured moan on in-thrusts.

“You can touch yourself at the same time,” Talon whispered, observing Malzahar's white knuckles in the sheets. At the suggestion, Malzahar gripped himself harshly and began to pump. His jaw was hard in concentration; the whole image was better than his fantasies could have ever created. Talon sped up in desire, already able to feel himself approaching the edge.

Malzahar sat up some, gripping Talon by the neck with his free hand and pulling him into a kiss. The moans against his mouth brought back the possessive streak he'd developed; he wanted to be the only one that fucked this man. Talon wanted to claim Malzahar.

He began to slam harder into Malzahar, enjoying the change from moans to frantic desperate noises. Malzahar continued to hang from Talon's neck as he jerked himself faster and faster.

“Uh- T-Talon- I want- Oh- P-Please-” He came hard, ejaculate on both their stomachs and his hand. The clench of Malzahar's orgasm pushed Talon over the edge, gripping Malzahar's hips and slamming a few more times as he came inside. He pulled out and sat back to admire his work.

Eyes traveling up Malzahar's body, cum already sliding out from inside him, the mess on his stomach, the knife wound that had just barely sealed over; Talon couldn't help but smile in dark pride. Then he got to Malzahar's face, where his eyes had changed back their bright blue glow.

Malzahar was darkly smiling as well, obviously still out of breath, though. He slid a finger through the ejaculate across his stomach, putting that finger to his mouth. “So, you enjoyed that?” Malzahar sucked his finger hard, never breaking eye contact.

“Yeah,” Talon felt no need to deny he'd enjoyed it.

“Let me stay tonight, and I'll come back every night I can,” Malzahar licked his lips. “We can play out the rest of your fantasies...”

Talon found he didn't care if he stayed or not, so he laid down beside Malzahar and shrugged. “Fine.”

He drifted off before Malzahar curled around him, pressing against his body. Talon would never wake up more grateful that he'd kept his nightshirt on, since Malzahar didn't bother to wipe the mess off his stomach first.

 

The first light of morning made him feel disoriented; worse so when he awoke to another person in his bed. A man wrapped around his own form. It took his mind a second to process the night before and to recognize Malzahar for who he was.

In his sleep, Malzahar looked innocent and peaceful. It was hard to match this image to the man in the League, laughing as enemies fell dying to their own nightmares. Before he knew it, he was stroking Malzahar's hair tenderly. The gesture was so foreign that when he realized what he was doing, Talon drew back in revolt.

You don't fall in love with monsters. This was a dangerous mistake Talon that would undoubtedly lead to his downfall. Emotion was unnecessary in sex, and Talon tried to remind himself that's why he had let Malzahar stay; sex.

_Stockholm syndrome_ , he thought bitterly. _I've lost my damn mind._

Then Malzahar woke up as Talon sat there staring at him. Brown eyes met his own before they blinked once and were their crystalline blue once more.

“Good morning, Talon,” His voice was quiet, but it was the void twisted version once more.

Talon nodded, “I've let you stay the night. Now leave.”

Malzahar frowned, “Fair enough.” He stood, grabbing his pants and disappearing in a void portal. “See you tonight?” His voice echoed in the room.

“You had better.”

The echo of laughter was hardly above a whisper to his ears. Still, Talon smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Matches against Malzahar began to be a level of fun for Talon. Given, Malefic Visions still distracted him enough to usually get him killed, they rarely featured any of his fears.

Instead it was as if Malzahar wanted to make sure his imagination stayed active.

Malzahar tied up and gagged, Malzahar begging for release, his cum all over Malzahar's face, Malzahar riding him. Talon began to leave matches more horny that angry most days.

And most nights, Malzahar was in his room, helping fulfill the ideas he'd placed in Talon's head.

In fact, tonight he'd brought rope and a gag. He smiled as he handed it to Talon, placing a fresh bottle of lube on the top of the two items. Malzahar had introduced him to the concept and he had never gone back. It just made everything easier.

Besides, if he used it, Malzahar ensured to use it with him. Malzahar was larger than any of his previous rendezvouses, so Talon really appreciated it when Malzahar topped.

Their relationship had become something Talon didn't really try to question. Malzahar stood quietly as Talon tied the ball gag behind his head, making sure none of his hair got involved in the buckle. He laid on his stomach, keeping his hands together as Talon worked the intricate knots in the rope, guaranteeing Malzahar would be bound until he decided to untie him.

Something in here was a trust Talon had never had with anyone else. Which was bizarre since usually the just fucked once or twice every day or so, and then never really spoke any time else.

He didn't count the visions Malzahar cast as conversations, though sometimes that's what they were. The two going on trips together as if they were lovers, kissing by pools near hotels. Working together to assassinate someone. Sitting quietly in bed, discussing their days, future plans. In every fantasy, Malzahar had normal brown eyes and when he smiled, it was the sweet smile he sometimes pulled in his sleep.

Talon tugged the last knot tight, admiring his work. His wrists were tied to his ankles, the excess making diamonds across his chest, one diamond around his dick and balls. Though Malzahar couldn't rightfully smile with that gag in his mouth, Talon recognized his expression as such. He kissed his forehead, and retrieved the lube.

He pressed Malzahar onto his back, aware that the position would be uncomfortable all tied up. Talon had worked carefully to ensure there would be enough of an arch in Malzahar's back that he wouldn't be forced to lay on his arms.

Lube open, Talon first slathered his dick, wanting to be ready for when he finally decided to pleasure Malzahar. Tonight was all about denying him first. Thing was, Malzahar was already hard, clearly wanting to be touched. The deliberate actions of being tied up was foreplay in and of itself for Malzahar. He breathed from his nose in a huff of expectation.

Talon slid his finger across between Malzahar's ass, listening to the sharp intake of air from Malzahar.

“You're this worked up already?”

Bright blue eyes bored into his own, before melting down into that dim glow, just short of the golden brown from his visions. The smile was fading, eyes watching him with desire, desperation. Talon scooted back, kissing the tip of Malzahar's penis, before passing that up for something else. Malzahar's breathing was fast and audible as he breathed through his nose.

The strangled moan he gave when Talon flicked his tongue across his asshole made Talon laugh in appreciation. Swirling around the entrance, he then dipped his tongue inside. Malzahar struggled against his bonds as he was penetrated, another noise of pleasure. He continued to push inside a bit further, then pulled out and bit the taut skin outside.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?”

Malzahar made a noise from his throat, so Talon chuckled, whispering his response against the wet skin. “I couldn't understand that, care to repeat it?” He pressed his tongue inside again, whirling it around inside.

There was a longer groan now, Malzahar tugging his bonds hard. It was clear he wanted to touch himself, already leaking.

“If you insist,” Talon backed himself into position and slid inside of Malzahar fully, pouring a bit more lube over himself as he entered. Talon tried to imagine what normal people's eyes looked like in the dark and couldn't remember. The dimly lit sheen of Malzahar's eyes were all he could think of as he looked to the man below him. He held himself still, watching Malzahar adjust to the pressure. Then he continued to wait, observing Malzahar try to buck himself against him.

He began to thrust slowly, Malzahar twisting in what little leeway he had in the bonds. Soon he was thrusting hard and fast, Malzahar still struggling, still longing to be touched at the same time. Malzahar's voice was muted, but he still groaned as Talon slammed into him, rubbing all the right places inside. It was almost enough, Malzahar squeezing his eyes shut, arching his back further in pleasure. Talon could see him muscles tightening, surprised that Malzahar might be able to orgasm from his actions alone.

Unfortunately, Talon's own orgasm was seconds away, already past the point of being able to stop. He sped up, reaching his orgasm as he continued to thrust. Malzahar's eyes were watery, clearly so frustrated that he was close and might be denied. It was incredibly attractive to see that wild look in Malzahar's eyes, so focused on him. Talon dropped between his legs again and gave him head. It was hardly three times down on Malzahar's dick before he groaned aloud, coming into Talon's mouth. He swallowed, thinking nothing of the action at this point.

Malzahar had slunk into his bonds, clearly grateful for release. Talon began the process of untying him, feeling a strange happiness at the redness the rope left, especially around his wrists.

When he finished with the rope, he undid the gag and was unsurprised when Malzahar began to kiss him intensely. They made out as Malzahar pressed himself against Talon. He wrapped his arms around Malzahar, holding him close before guiding him into the bed.

“Shouldn't I go?” Malzahar whispered, eyes still dim, voice less warped.

“Just stay tonight,” Talon replied, brushing a hand through Malzahar's hair as he laid down.

“Alright, Talon,” He whispered, scooting forward to be a bit closer. Talon wrapped him into a hug.

“Get some sleep.”

Malzahar snaked his arms around Talon as well, a tiny chuckle of appreciation for being cuddled. Talon never bothered to make him leave after that night, unless Malzahar had to go. From then on, Malzahar kept a schedule with him and let him know when he would and wouldn't be coming (and why). In some weird way, they were dating now.


	6. Chapter 6

Malzahar's feet hit the ground, alerting Talon to his presence; it was their cue now. Yes, they had a schedule, but Malzahar wasn't always perfect about timing. He would teleport into the room and then immediately cease levitating. The sound of Malzahar's weight on his floor was normal to Talon's ears; it guaranteed no blades flew into him when he showed up.

Talon looked up, wondering what, if anything, Malzahar had planned for the night. But one look at him and Talon could tell they wouldn't likely be doing anything. Blood was oozing from several lacerations, a cut at his lip wide and barely scabbing.

“Shit, can't you just run from him?” Talon was already up and getting the bandages, coming back quickly as Malzahar continued to stand in the room. He was undoing the scarf and pulling his vest off when Malzahar very gently kissed him. The taste of blood filled his mouth; he fought himself to not spit it out onto the floor.

“He's like the other half of me...” Malzahar whispered, his voice with no void warping whatsoever. Talon felt a chill pass through him. “Why does he keep doing this? We should be working together. We should be allies...” His voice sounded like a child's, near tears.

“Malzahar, come on. Sit down. Let me look at you,” He pushed gently towards the bed, turning the lamp on. Just as the last time, Malzahar looked even worse in the light. It was obvious Kassadin was fighting harder than before. Talon wondered if Malzahar fought back (and if so, who patched Kassadin up after).

The first dab of alcohol made Malzahar hiss in pain. Something was really wrong here.

“What happened?”

Malzahar didn't answer, remaining silent as Talon finished cleaning the wounds. He hardly reacted again, but he did whimper when Talon inadvertently jostled his shoulder. Talon hadn't realized it was dislocated until then.

“I'll pop it back into place. Here,” He held the scarf out for Malzahar. “You may want to bite down on that. It's going to hurt.”

Malazhar did so, and let out a strangled sound of pain when Talon snapped it into place. The glow of his eyes brightened as if responding to a threat, but quickly faded as he turned his head to Talon.

“Let's rest now,” Talon said, getting in the bed with Malzahar, waiting for him to lie down.

“I owe you again.”

“It's not like that. You'd do the same for me,” Though Talon really wasn't sure he would.

And the glow of those blue eyes flared and dimmed, as if two people were fighting over what he would say next. Talon frowned, he couldn't help feel a bit disappointed. The human half of Malzahar would have said yes immediately; the void half would have opened a portal below his feet and sacrificed him on the spot, Talon knew it.

The human half won out, what with Malzahar in such bad shape at the moment. “I would,” He whispered, putting a hand to Talon's cheek, laying beside him and kissing him lightly on the lips. Malefic Visions surprised him.

 

Malzahar kissed him, pressing him against the bed.

“I love you, Talon,” He whispered.

Talon ran his fingers through the short hair, guiding him down for another kiss. Though his mind couldn't accept it fully, reality was suspended in this world; he could be more honest here. He indulged in touching Malzahar, toying with the strands near his face. Malzahar leaned back slightly, spreading Talon's legs and pressing inside. There was no pain, only the pleasure, and Talon gasped as he was entered.

Malzahar kept his face near Talon's, kissing him, whispering his love, moaning quietly. Talon's mind was overwhelmed in pleasure, his whole body aching in desire. He kissed Malzahar when the prophet wrapped a hand around his dick, pumping him in their pace. It was all too much, Talon felt his orgasm fast approaching.

“I love you, Malzahar. I-” Talon came, jerking in his climax, ejaculate surging forth across his stomach and across Malzahar's hand. He shuddered as Malzahar thrust a few more times and then came himself.

“I'm sorry,” Malzahar said, running a hand through his hair, kissing him on the forehead.

“What for?” Talon asked, feeling the vision breaking, his mind trying to grasp where reality was. The panicked confusion was sweeping him as it usually did when he fell from these visions.

But Malzahar did not answer and Malzahar was not there the next morning when he woke up.

 

Talon was furious and confused when he was fully conscious the next day. He knew Malzahar had been there and it wasn't just a dream. There was blood on his sheets, after all. Talon tried to find where he was, but Malzahar didn't keep residence at the Institute. Going into Shurima blind would be a death sentence.

But Kassadin did keep residence in the Institute, so he marched to his door, knocking heavily.

Kassadin answered, looking very surprised to see Talon. “What can I do for you?” He questioned the assassin.

“Where is Malzahar?”

“Malzahar? How would I know?”

“You're the void walker or whatever. Is he in the void? Where is he?”

“I saw him yesterday, but I'm not his keeper. I do not know where he is.”

“You nearly killed him,” Talon hissed. At this Kassadin raised an eyebrow, before narrowing his eyes.

“How do you know that?”

“We're friends,” It sounded like a lie to Talon's ears, too.

“Malzahar doesn't have friends. Who are you to him, Talon?”

This had been a mistake. His urgency had taken him to the wrong person. Something was wrong with Malzahar and the only person who should have known, didn't. Talon had to go, but he didn't know where.

“I know where he resides near Icathia,” Kassadin spoke suddenly.

“Can you take me there?”

“Why should I want to help you find him? I suppressed his powers when we fought. He's got to break free somehow of the void's control. He likely wants the time alone to regroup.”

“Can you take me or not?” Talon asked quietly, he was shaking in rage.

“I can, Talon. But what do I get in return?”

“Me not sticking a knife in your throat right now.”

Kassadin laughed. “How about you just tell me what your actual relationship is with him. I won't say anything, just tell me the truth. Then I'll take you, no further questions asked.”

Talon weighed his options. He didn't know what lie would be most effective, so he decided on the truth. “We're lovers.”

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and the world warped around him, once, twice, three times. He was standing outside a villa in the howling desert, Kassadin at his side. Talon rushed through the door, throwing doors open as he searched for Malzahar. On the top floor, in the middle of a large bed, he found him. Curled on his side, blood pooling through some of the bandages, asleep. Talon felt the strangest wave of relief he'd ever had.

“Malzahar?” He questioned quietly.

It woke him, blue eyes meeting his own, “Talon?” It was the fully void warped version of his voice.

Though it wasn't the way Talon liked to hear Malzahar, he knew the familiarity in tone and crossed the room, sitting on the bed's edge. From there, he placed a hand against Malzahar's face, thankful to see him. Malzahar placed a hand over his, pressing his cheek against Talon's hand.

“How did you get here?”

“Kassadin brought me.”

“No,” Malzahar growled, hand clenching over his own, eyes their full washed out blue. “What did you give him in payment?”

“He asked what our relationship was.”

Malzahar frowned, the flare of his eyes crystalline blue, “What did you say?”

Talon swallowed, realizing he may have weighted their relationship more than Malzahar did. Or at least the void half of Malzahar. “That we're lovers.”

The light dimmed, but it did not fall to the color Talon recognized best. However, Malzahar was smiling again. “Talon,” He whispered, and Talon kissed him, laying beside him in the bed.

“Don't do this to me again,” Talon replied, cradling him in his arms gently.

“I won't, Talon. I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

Malzahar healed slowly, and during that time, Talon stayed with him at the villa. Apparently, Malzahar had informed the committee that he wouldn't be reporting for matches, but knew Talon's schedule well enough to teleport him into the Institute when the time came for his matches.

It was a weird balance at the villa with no one else but the two of them there. When he was truly bored, Talon wandered the halls, opening doors and inspecting the empty rooms. They were all fairly clean, just a thin layer of dust over the items in almost all the rooms. Some appeared a bit more recently lived in, but even then, Talon could tell it had been a while since someone had been there.

Malzahar's personal room, while not dusty, was the messiest room in the house, things somewhat half-hazardously everywhere. Talon had gotten used to stepping over the mess of clothing and obscure items that littered the floor.

Three weeks passed before Malzahar was healed up enough to want to be up and around. Talon wondered how he would have survived without his assistance. He didn't dare ask; something told him it was likely Kassadin. Broaching the topic of who Kassadin was to Malzahar rather bothered Talon.

Unsurprisingly, Talon was a pretty shit cook and even less of a house keeper. He knew how to stay alive and had no trouble helping Malzahar do the same, but beyond that, he was fairly clueless. Malzahar frowned when he entered his kitchen, noting the dishes and the mess.

Three tiny voidlings appeared and ate away the garbage on the plates, before disintegrating, much as they did in the Rift. Talon observed their actions, putting his plate at his spot at the table before placing a plate in front of Malzahar.

Sandwiches; meat, cheese, and bread.

Malzahar glanced to the dishes, three more voidlings appearing, handling the rest of the cleaning. He looked to Talon, a pitying smile on his face; clearly he didn't think Talon was the best at maintaining a household.

Talon shrugged and ate. He'd never had a place to call home before the DuCouteau's, and they hired people to clean up. No need to worry about it before now.

“When will you participate in the League again?”

“Probably in the upcoming days,” He replied, the warping of his voice almost too loud in the empty house. They sat in silence, chewing their food until Malzahar spoke again. “Will you come here again?”

“After you return to the League?” Talon pondered it for a bit. “I guess if you'll bring me here and take me back when I ask, yes.”

Malzahar smiled, eyes so close to brown as they closed in happiness. “It's been nice having you here.”

“Who lived here before?”

He opened his eyes, the blue color bright, “I have always lived here.”

“Why are there so many rooms?”

He frowned now, and it wasn't just annoyance, but actually animosity. Malzahar did not want to answer the question. “It's more like a hotel than a house, I suppose. People come here and stay for a while, before they find their greater purpose with the void.”

There was a slight spike in his blood pressure as Talon thought on this. What if he came back sometime in the future and there were people here? What if Malzahar wanted him here to sacrifice him as well? All these thoughts made him sit stiffly in his chair, lunch settling angrily in his stomach.

“The void isn't evil, Talon,” Malzahar whispered. “It has purpose. It has a plan. The people who seek me are pilgrims, seeking a greater good for their lives. Death is not the final step for the void.”

Talon narrowed his eyes; it had been ages since he had killed only for the sake of killing. Almost all of his assassinations had been work, all of it in way or another, something he did to survive. Malzahar spoke of killing as if it were a gift, something he did for people as a kindness. Whether they understood what he was offering or not.

“You'll understand someday,” Malzahar stood, if that's what you could call it, drifting to the sink with his plate. One of the voidlings ran up to him, and he pet it with such affection, smiling into it's angular and strange face.

“What was this place before that?”

“I grew up here,” His voice was quieter now, the warping hardly evident. “Everyone lived here, my entire family.” The voidling hooked onto his hand, scuttling up his arm. “I was a seer, like my grandfather before me, I learned of my abilities from him.”

“Then I went to Icathia,” Malzahar's voice was progressing, more and more into the strange growl of his actual voice. “My family didn't like my changes.”

The sentence was not followed with anything more, the voidling on his arm suddenly stiffening, falling and fading away. Talon knew what had happened to his family.

But if he could kill the people closest to him, why did he seem lonely now? What was it now that meant Talon got to stay alive, out here, isolated, with Malzahar, when clearly people before had not been so fortuitous?

“Kassadin is here,” Malzahar said suddenly, leaving the kitchen for his room.

Talon readied for a fight instantly, a blade in his hand as he followed Malzahar. And true to his word, Kassadin was there, standing beside a door, two doors down from Malzahar's.

“What do you want?” Malzahar questioned, and though it wasn't worded kindly, it wasn't said as such. It sounded only like a question.

“To see how you're doing,” He nodded in Talon's direction. “Talon.”

Talon didn't move, blade still clenched in his hand, though concealed by his cape and sleeves.

“Is he staying here?” Kassadin turned again to Malzahar. “In which room do you keep him?”

“He stays in my chambers.”

Kassadin's glowing eyes narrowed and Talon tensed for a fight. He had no idea if Malzahar could defend himself yet (or even if he would).

“How kind of you. I only ever get to stay in one of the rooms. Are we not closer, Malzahar?”

“You offer me nothing anymore,” Malzahar was sitting as he floated, crossing his arms and legs, staring at Kassadin.

“The void corrupts you more and more and you do nothing to oppose it. All I have ever done is try to help you.”

“Why not kill me then if you're so afraid of losing me to the void? Wouldn't it be better I died as you once knew?” Malzahar's eyes were bright blue, and though he wasn't positioned in an easy way to fight, his entire body was coiled and ready.

Kassadin stepped forward and touched the edge of Malzahar's cheek, pushing his scarf down to see the rest of his face. “He will make a poor replacement for me,” He trailed his finger under his jaw in a delicate caress.

“He's far better than you could ever have hoped to be.”

Talon tensed, realizing they were discussing him.

Kassadin gripped the mask at his mouth and pulled it off, taking in a shallow gasp at the raw air that hit his throat. Then he kissed Malzahar, hand behind his head, pulling him into the kiss. Talon let out a hiss of jealousy and anger; even if Malzahar did not move to respond, he also did not push him away.

“You can go now, Kassadin,” Malzahar replied when the kiss ended. Kassadin let out a snort as he clicked his mask back into place.

“Ask him how long he kept my daughter alive, claiming she was different to him as well. Ask where she stayed when she was alive here. I warn you Talon. When you return to the Institute, do not come back here again.”

“What are you even talking about?” Talon asked, but he saw the pained expression that passed Malzahar's face, eyes more dim. There was some level of truth in Kassadin's words, and Talon didn't like to think that was true.

“I'll take my leave then,” And Kassadin warped from the room, a swirl of purple in his wake.

“What was he talking about?” Talon turned his question to Malzahar in the silence left behind from Kassadin's visit.

“He's a bitter old man who knows nothing of me or you or our relationship. Ignore his words,” Malzahar answered dismissively, feet connecting with the floor. He walked into his bedroom, and Talon heard the shower run.

A voidling ran past his feet, and Talon found it bizarre that one had lived so long after being summoned. He looked down to it, as it quirked its face at him, then it passed right by, heading to Malzahar in the shower.

So, Talon followed it as well, peeling off his outfit as he walked. The voidling vanished before it reached Malzahar's bathroom door. When Talon entered the bathroom, Malzahar didn't even seem surprised, smiling in pleasure as he stepped onto the tile.

“It has been three weeks, after all,” Malzahar hummed out, eyes a bright shining blue. As soon as Talon touched him though, it was as if the sapped the shine away, dimming to a shade just shy of the brown of the visions. Talon kissed him with such force, Malzahar had to take a step to keep his balance.

“I will stick a knife into his throat the next time he decides to touch you.”

“You have no need to be jealous of him,” There was a slight flash of blue at this, but then it was dim again, kissing Talon passionately.

Mouths stuck to each other, Talon let his hands roam, loving the feel of Malzahar's wide hips. While they were almost eye-to-eye height wise, Malzahar was a sturdier, wider frame. Malzahar opened his mouth, letting Talon explore his mouth as he pressed him against the tiled wall, water spraying across both their faces.

“T-Talon,” Malzahar moaned, when Talon groped his balls and dick all at once.

“You're mine,” Talon declared, arching his hand further back to trail between his ass cheeks. “All of you.”

“Talon, uh-”

He slid a finger inside Malzahar, spreading his legs with his knee. Talon couldn't understand the possessive streak he'd developed for Malzahar, but he knew he wanted him; alone. Kassadin would not be allowed to touch him again.

Panting as Talon worked inside him, Malzahar's eyes fluttered shut, tilting his head back against the tile. Talon fell prey on his exposed neck, sucking a hickey underneath his Adam's apple, delighting in the choked breaths it evoked.

Once he was assured it had bruised, Talon thumbed over it with his other hand, pressing tenderly, admiring the bruise.

“Turn around,” Talon commanded, moving back enough to let Malzahar assume the position. He gripped his ass, pushing his cheeks apart before taking Malzahar with his dick. There was no rush to his actions, sliding in slowly as the water continued to fall on him. Malzahar was groaning and struggling to hold himself upright against the slick tile, wanting to hurry Talon inside. Instead he had to concentrate on keeping himself in place.

Talon gripped his hips and began to thrust in and out at a languid pace, pushing his whole length in and arching his hips to hit that spot inside him.

“T-Talon, oh please,” Malzahar cried, hands scrambling on the tile to hold himself up. “P-please-”

“Beg all you want, but I decide when to touch you, Malzahar,” He sped up, thrusting hard, Malzahar's breathing desperate, his voice growing louder.

“I'm yours, T-Talon, just please, ah, p-please-” Malzahar's back was arching in pleasure, his entire body shaking in strain, nails losing his grip on the tile. It was then that Talon wrapped a hand around Malzahar and began to stroke, harsh and rough along with his pace.

“Talon, Talon-” He began to chant his name, until finally he screamed, muscles constricting, gripping Talon inside. Talon gave out a choked sound and came shortly after, thrusting a few more times to fill Malzahar' wholly. The shower washed away Malzahar's ejaculate from the wall as Talon pulled out, pleased to see his a trail of cum out of Malzahar's body. Malzahar turned, grabbing Talon's head by the hair and pulling him against him, kissing him harshly.

“Since I'm yours, are you going to protect me from Kassadin, too?” His voice was quiet, but it was entirely void-warped, shimmering blue eyes in challenge.

“If it weren't for the rules of the League, I would have killed him for touching you today.”

Malzahar laughed, a dark sound of mirth. “Ah, Talon. I was so right to choose you.” He ran a hand through Talon's wet hair. “Stay with me.”

Talon nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

The first matches back with Malzahar on the field led to many champions complaining to the counsel.

The gist of their complaints were that his Malefic Visions had gone too far, some of the champions with truly checkered pasts especially hot. Talon went to the League bar that night, to see them down drinks, trying to drown out their sins.

Watching them drink and drink made Talon wonder what _did_ Malzahar show them. For the gods' sake, Twisted Fate and Graves were in the same bar (given not where they could see each other) and both were already wasted. Hell, Jarvan and Garen were here, ordering drinks, stout ones too. It was hardly ten at night, the bar open for another four hours. Who else would show up? Talon felt a pleasant burn of pride towards his boyfriend.

“You like knowing he can cause this much suffering?” Kassadin questioned at his side, arms crossed.

Talon hissed, clenching his blade, stopping himself from stabbing Kassadin for interrupting his thoughts.

“You have to admit it's a little impressive.”

“It's not the human half of him that does this, you know. And I know that's the part of him you like. The more he gives in to these urges, the less human he will become.”

He rolled his eyes, sipping at the gin and tonic he'd ordered, “I like fucking him. I'm not emotionally invested in him.”

“Do you believe the words you say?”

“You are one pretentious jackass.”

“At least I know myself, unlike you. The void is serving you on a silver platter to his human side, keeping him sated as it keeps moving him towards its goal. Malzahar will come unglued when you die, and the void will likely not need to do anything further to push him over the edge. Malzahar's abilities are incredible, and they're stronger when he's emotional. For your own safety, you should separate yourself from him.”

“Sounds to me like you're trying to defend Malzahar, not me.”

“By protecting you, Talon, I am protecting him. When he first fell, I blessed his love with my daughter, pleased to see how he treated her. But trust me, when he killed her, his eyes were never more blue and insane than in that moment. I became the Void Walker trying to find a way to stop him, aware that my daughter would have wanted to save him. Knowing that she wouldn't have wanted another sacrifice to be necessary. You are what she wanted me to prevent.”

“Is that why you beat him half to death, too?”

Kassadin's glowing yellow eyes narrowed. “You truly think I am unprovoked? That Malzahar doesn't fight back? Are you in denial? Malzahar comes to me, ready for a fight. He comes to me looking for it, wanting me to have sex with him and then he attacks me. Just because I am friends with a healer, does not mean I leave our trysts better off.”

“Don't touch him,” Talon hissed, revealing his blade. “I will kill you.”

“Talon. How would you even stop us? If you stepped foot into the void, you would fall just like he is, dying a thousand deaths daily, living your human life through Visions the void gives you, seeing people you can no longer love. Your life would be fragments of illusion. I've been to the Void, Talon, believe me... Do you know what I see in Malefic Visions?”

“Shut up,” Talon growled, slamming the table as he stood. He strode from the bar; his meeting with Malzahar wasn't scheduled for a few hours, but he left to his room anyway. Blade after blade flew into his dart board, rage making his body shake. And when Malzahar showed up, Talon attacked him, a knife to his neck.

“Kassadin's visions. Show me.”

Bright blue eyes met his, an eyebrow cocking, “You won't like them.” His voice was horrific, all void-warped and ugly. Then the visions hit him.

He was Kassadin here, looking down at his blue fingers, feeling the weight of the mask over his face. Malzahar was sitting on the edge of a rock in the near distance, smiling, blue eyes meeting his.

“Kassadin,” Malzahar whispered and he was standing, approaching him. The mask unclicked at his chin and though the air hit his mouth, it did not burn. Talon was given the knowledge that this wasn't the norm for Kassadin. Then the helmet was pressed off of his face, the two metal items clanking as they hit the ground. “I love you,” Malzahar said mockingly and kissed him, passionately, forcefully.

Talon felt his own torment war against the emotions Kassadin had experienced; love, longing, an intense desire to save Malzahar, protect him. Malzahar hadn't stopped his actions, hands roaming lower, undoing the belt at his waist. He began to thrash against the vision, no longer wanting to see this, aware of where it would go.

The nausea of escaping the visions hit him hard, jarring him as he returned to reality, blade cutting Malzahar's throat lightly as he returned. Shining blue eyes were mocking him in silence below.

“You,” Talon was enraged, unable to see through his anger. “You fuck Kassadin? You fuck him in the Void? Then you let him beat you within an inch of your life?”

“It's kind of fun, swinging so high in the Void's power to fall so low into what's left of my humanity...” Malzahar brushed through his hair, still smiling darkly. “And you're always so good to me, tending my wounds, keeping me alive, being my savior. You should have seen the rest of the vision. Kassadin is so jealous of you he doesn't know what to do. This last match-”

Talon pressed the blade down again, the flatness of the blade keeping Malzahar from finishing. “I'm not a toy. You don't get to fuck us both. I don't share.” As he kept pressing though, he could see the blue eyes dimming, brown eyes returning as he lost consciousness. His hands fluttered up to stop Talon, eyes pleading, confused, scared.

“Talon?” He mouthed, digging his nails into Talon's arms. It broke Talon's will; he lifted the pressure, folding the blade.

Malzahar gasped in a breath, sitting up, coughing. His eyes were red and watery, but he looked to Talon, mouth open in confusion and fear.

“What-?” Malzahar's hands moved to his throat, twitching in pain as he touched the wound; Talon interrupted him.

“Do you know? Can you tell when you're you and when you're the Void's puppet?”

“What are you talking about, Talon?”

“Kassadin. Do you love him?”

“Kassadin?” The blue was filtering back into his eyes, though the color remained dim. Malzahar's eyes looked distant, as if he couldn't process what all was happening around him. “He was so angry when she died... I don't even know how she died...”

Talon took an audible breath in, horrified at what he was learning. Malzahar had some inkling as to his other half, but clearly it wasn't a complete picture. Or it was heavily edited; edited to be closer to the visions Talon saw.

“It's using me...” He breathed out in horror. “You need to go.”

“No, Talon. Please, don't send me away. I don't know who I am when you aren't around,” Malzahar sounded frantic, hands shaking as they drew away from the wound at his neck. “Please, Talon.”

He couldn't listen to Malzahar like this; he'd fucked up. He cared. He cared about Malzahar now. When Malzahar touched his arm, it was as if a bolt of lightning ran through him.

Suddenly, he understood Kassadin's words. Suddenly, more than anything, he needed Kassadin. Kassadin was the only way he escaped this. But his stillness had given Malzahar opportunity; he put a hand to Talon's cheek, turning him to face him.

“I love you,” Malzahar whispered, and Talon knew he meant it. But it was worse than that; he loved Malzahar back.

They were kissing now, Malzahar touching him everywhere, Talon not even wanting to resist. When Malzahar tugged his pants off, he didn't stop him. As Malzahar sucked him off, he just gripped his hair and moaned, getting off as he usually did. However, when Malzahar looked up to him, the brown of his eyes melted away to their glimmering blue.

“You don't even want out of this, Talon. I won't hurt you. You've nothing to worry about.”

“You're not him. You aren't-”

“I am Malzahar, Talon. You'll accept it in time, just like Kassadin will,” He licked his lips, brushing his bangs behind his ears. “Want to come visit me in the villa tomorrow?”

Talon was mad, so angry he couldn't think. He tried to say no, but it wouldn't come out of his mouth. Nothing would.

“I'll ask again tomorrow, Talon. Sleep well,” Malzahar sat back on his heels and a portal opened to swallow him away.

He was out his door and running back to the Institute without another thought. Kassadin. He had to get to Kassadin.


	9. Chapter 9

Talon slammed his fist on Kassadin's door, holding nothing back, fully willing to kick it down if Kassadin didn't open it soon.

But the door did open, and Kassadin swept the room with his hand and Talon came in.

“Explain,” Talon growled, remaining standing, back to the door as Kassadin sat back down at his desk chair.

“Explain what exactly, Talon?”

“Malzahar. Explain.”

Kassadin sighed, “You should take a seat if you want me to go through the whole story.”

Talon refused to shift from his spot, stance still defensive, prepared to fight or run.

“He's still human, if you missed that. Cut him and he bleeds. The Void can possess him, but it can't force his humanity from him,” Kassadin held a hand out, turning it over and over in front of him. “As you can see, people can brush against the void and still retain their mind, but it costs a great toll,” He tapped the mask at his face. “The thing is, Malzahar was never human alone. Being a clairvoyant, he was always struggling to control his visions. The Void called to him long before he fell, making him easily distracted and hard to train.”

“You knew him before?”

“Yes, Talon. Our clan lived in that villa. Up until he systematically killed them.”

“But not you?”

“I went into the void by my own choice. No need to kill someone doing what you wanted them to do anyway.”

“What are you to him?”

Kassadin chuckled here, “Ah, yes. The question we find ourselves asking one another, though Malzahar could care less what we thought we were to him. After my return, Malzahar helped me cope with the changes in my body. My whole mind and body craved being with him, close to the void's prophet, near him to protect him. I however, noticed the strange changes in my personality and began to fight back. I invented this mask, learning that if I controlled how I breathed it helped clear my head from the void's influence. I'm willing to guess you can tell how Malzahar took my resistance.”

Talon stood and listened, not feeling any better about his prospects here. “And me. How do I get out of this?”

He crooked an eyebrow, standing slowly. “Get out of this? What does he have on you that you can't get out of?” Kassadin squinted, waiting for the answer.

“Nothing,” Talon answered, too quickly.

“Nothing? Then just fight him when he comes around. He'll give up on you.”

“I can't-”

“You can,” Kassadin narrowed his eyes. “What does he have, Talon?”

Talon felt the conflict well in him; he'd never loved someone before. Well, he loved his sisters, but not like this. Not like how he felt when Malzahar called his name under him, or how he kissed him tenderly in the visions.

“I can't-” His mind reeled against his emotions.

“But you do. You love him. He chose you very carefully, aware that you would be devout to him. That you would bend to him, that he could make his will feel like your own.”

“No. No, it's not-”

“Say it's not like that and see if you believe it.”

“He's-” Talon stood there, unable to vocalize all the things that whizzed through his mind. Kassadin continued.

“Believe me, I know. Malzahar was always charming as he grew up. The whole village loved him and doted on him. He was never taught to fear others, always taught he could win what he wanted with a little convincing. And now he's the Void's and that hasn't changed. The Void just uses his charm for its own purposes.”

“I don't want to give up on him,” Talon returned, realizing he meant it.

Kassadin undid his mask, tugging it loose. He continued to take off the top of the helmet, chin length hair shining black. Though the blue tint to his skin was intensely bizarre, Kassadin was an attractive man, albeit maybe a bit older than Talon would have usually considered. Kassadin took in a shallow breath, wincing as the air hit his esophagus.

“Alright, Talon,” His voice was deep and melodious without the mask's strange editing. “I'll help you, but I think you should know who I am, first.” He held his hands out, the purple of the void trailing across his fingers. “I'm falling to the void myself, and some days my urge to become one with Malzahar is stronger than my desire to save him. Do you understand what I'm saying?”

Talon narrowed his eyes, but nodded. “You give in to him, sometimes.”

“I do. I can't always resist him.”

“So, really, we're going to be helping each other...”

“And between us, maybe we can help preserve Malzahar's sanity for that much longer,” Kassadin seemed to step forward, but the he vanished, appearing again right in front of Talon. He traced a finger across Talon's jaw, tilting his head up to see him better. Talon allowed him, feeling his hood slip backwards some. If they were to trust each other, they needed as few barriers between them as possible. Looking at Kassadin this close though, Talon wondered if they could have a bit more than just trust...

“Hah, my daughter would probably be your age now,” Kassadin whispered, yellow eyes glowing fainter without the mask's glass. “Malzahar always did have good taste,” He spoke bitterly, leaning forward and placing the lightest kiss on his lips. When Talon kissed back, Kassadin drew back.

“I don't think I should encourage you to become attached to me.”

Talon sneered, “It's just a kiss. I don't fall in love with everyone I kiss.”

Kassadin chuckled, then coughed in pain. He void walked back to his mask, clicking the large device on. “When do you two normally meet?”

“He wants me at the villa tomorrow night.”

“Then we'll go together. See what we can accomplish.”

Talon took his leave then, the feeling of Kassadin's lips against his still a lingering sensation.


	10. Chapter 10

They had a match the next morning, Talon versus Malzahar running mid lane. Malzahar's eyes were bright; Talon recognized his smile even through his scarf.

“So, you'll be coming tonight, then?”

“Yes, Malzahar,” He threw the first blade, catching Malzahar in the back of the wrist. Malzahar ripped the blade forth, throwing it back, a wall of silence catching Talon off guard.

“In a bad mood?”

“I don't know. Would you be pissed off to find I was sleeping around?”

Malzahar laughed, a loud ugly noise. He'd already gotten his second attack, a portal appearing near the creeps at Talon's feet. Talon stepped away from its glow. “Talon, I'd love to know who else you were fucking. I'd come watch. You're really incredible in action, after all.”

He felt the rush of his blood; Malzahar was flirting with him. Even when he appeared behind Malzahar, slicing him before moving away, he felt Malzahar press himself against him.

Then Malefic Visions hit him and it was far more silent than his usual visions.

“Oh, though Kassadin is a bit unexpected...” Malzahar's voice echoed in his mind, the vision so intensely dark. “He's kind of utilitarian really. But, if you'd prefer...”

A handsome man appeared before him, speaking to children around his feet. At closer inspection, Talon could recognize this as Kassadin, maybe in his late twenties. Then he saw Malzahar run past, in his late teens.

“Malazhar! Where are you going?” Kassadin's voice echoed in the dream, and when he looked up, it was as if he focused on Talon. Which, was quite possible, as this was a vision, but it also felt like someone's memory...

Then he was back on the battlefield, Evelynn showing up to kill him. It was successful, Malzahar silencing him as he moved back towards tower, Evelynn impaling him. The gray haze lasted for fifteen seconds before he was back at the platform returning to his lane.

“Care to see more?”

“Malzahar, what game are you trying to play?”

He was laughing again, “Oh, Talon, Talon. What do you think I'm trying for?” His eyes shined brown for the briefest second and Malefic Visions caught him once more.

Malzahar was in front of him, kissing him gently, hand at his cheek. Then he felt another hand at his waist, someone behind him. The brush of lips on the nape of his neck made him freeze altogether.

“What is it, Talon?” Kassadin whispered as Talon turned to see who it was. Malzahar straightened up, kissing Kassadin over Talon's shoulder. Talon felt jealousy and panic well up in him all at the same time.

“It's alright, Talon. I'd love you no matter what you did,” Malzahar was whispering, kissing him again, those brown eyes fluttering shut. Kassadin slid his hands down his hips, while pressing his body against him. When he felt Kassadin's erection against his back he moaned despite himself.

“I don't-”

The vision ended, Malzahar fighting off their jungle, Rammus tearing into him. Talon jumped forward, raking his blades through Malzahar, watching his blood fly across the field. Malzahar's void-warped voice echoed as he died, disappearing in a Void tinted shadow.

Rammus eyed him, “I hate that guy.”

“Who doesn't,” Talon replied, returning to farming creeps.

 

Malzahar escorted him to the villa after the match and was more than displeased that Kassadin was there, too.

“To what do I owe this visit?” It was evident he was trying to keep the edge out of his voice.

“Talon,” Kassadin replied, keeping his arms crossed.

“As cute as a three-way with you would be, I don't really want to indulge in that right now,” By now his voice was a low growl.

“What, you can't keep up appearances with him when I'm here?”

Talon stood there, arms crossed, curious as to where this was going to go. He also wondered how well he'd be able to fight off two men who could use the Void as weapons.

Malzahar was shaking, a fine tremble through his body, “I don't want you here, Kassadin. I'll play with you later, okay?”

“Why are you mad, Malzahar?”

“Because I am not in the mood for you right now,” Portals were opening near where Malzahar's feet would have been, small voidlings crawling forth. Kassadin did not move as they approached him. Once they were close enough, his glowing blade covered his hand and he stabbed each of them in quick succession.

“You can't concentrate on being the version of you he likes when I'm here, am I right? When the Void's voice is loud in your ears, you aren't as good at being passive, are you?”

“Go away, Kassadin,” Malzahar howled, his voice sounding like two people shouting at once. Talon felt a tremor of fear, surprised at how badly he wanted to haul ass out of here.

“Take a breath, Malzahar. I can cast a silence on you. It'd be easier then. Stay your more human side for a while. Stop the terror you've been causing lately.”

Malzahar's rage was a noticeable tremble through him, a far larger void portal starting below him.

“Malzahar,” Talon added now, and he watched the hesitation in Malzahar. His whole body froze, eyes sliding to him slowly. “Calm down.”

“Talon?” He questioned, eyes dimming.

“Let Kassadin help you.”

“Kassadin?” Malzahar turned slowly to Kassadin.

He tugged the helmet off and unclicked the mask, revealing his face.

“Why are you blue?”

Kassadin pulled in a painstaking breath, “Let me help, Malzahar.”

Blue eyes flashed, but Malzahar was already drifting down to stand on his feet. He glanced back to Talon, who nodded at him. “Okay, Kassadin...”

The silence hit him, making him stagger a bit; Talon rushed forward to catch him. He looked around in confusion, smiling when his eyes connected with Talon's.

“Take care of him, Talon,” Kassadin spoke, lifting his mask from the floor.

“Stay,” Talon added, lifting Malzahar and carrying him towards the bedroom.

“I don't think I can, Talon. I think it might kill me if I spent too much time around him like this.”

“He needs more reminders of why he should fight,” Talon whispered.

“What are you two talking about?” Malzahar asked, tugging on his scarf to reveal the rest of his face. He was reaching up to loop a hand behind Talon's neck, drawing him down into a kiss. Talon did not let the kiss linger.

Kassadin walked behind Talon now, his footsteps so close to silent. Sitting Malzahar on the bed, he looked between the two men, questioning with his eyes. His glance finally fell to Talon, clearly asking him why he'd wanted Kassadin to stay.

“Do you remember when you went to Icathia?” Kassadin asked slowly, as Talon gripped Malzahar's hand, scooting close to him.

“Yes, I remember going to Icathia. That was years ago.”

“It was. Do you know what happened there?”

Malzahar gave a glance to Talon, looking really confused. “Uh, yeah. I joined with the Void? Followed by joining the League. Is there something else going on right now? This feels like an intervention.”

“It is, Malzahar.”

“What for?”

“You're acting out, and I don't think you remember your actions. I think you're losing yourself to the Void.”

“You've said stuff like this before, Kassadin, but nothing ever matched up. You've consistently refused to tell me why she died. If you don't even want to give me that much honesty, why should I trust you?”

Talon squeezed his hand, “He's still hurting from it, Malzahar. He'll tell you what happened, if you really want him to. Ask.”

Malzahar looked at Talon, cocking his head, confused as to why Talon had insight into this situation. But then he turned back to Kassadin, “Please, tell me what happened.”

Kassadin swallowed, the mask and helmet still near him on the edge of the bed, not on his face. “When you fell, you tried to convert the whole village. Some joined, more resisted. As you met more and more resistance, you became angrier and angrier. As an example of your intolerance for being disobeyed, you sacrificed her,” He pointed to the blade at Malzahar's belt.

Malzahar flinched physically, as if he had been punched. Talon pulled him into a hug.

“Why would I have- It's not true,” Malzahar whispered. “It can't be...”

“It is,” Talon replied, kissing him on the head. “But you know now. You don't have to repeat it.”

“Repeat it?” Malzahar slowly looked up from the hug, looking at Talon directly now. His eyes widened, “You? Wait, I wouldn't- I-”

Talon tilted him up gently by the chin, kissing him. “I don't want to leave you. Promise me you won't repeat it.”

Malzahar was crying now, body shaking in distress. “I didn't want to do it then... I couldn't stop myself... I couldn't fight... But Talon-” They were kissing now, hugging as it ended. Kassadin wrapped his arms around both of them.

“You didn't know how lucky you were in choosing Talon,” Kassadin whispered. “We'll help you. We'll do what we can for you.”

Talon put a hand out for Kassadin, and he took it, kissing the back of his palm tenderly.

“I'll leave you two alone,” Kassadin whispered against Talon's palm, and this time, Malzahar stopped him, gripping his wrist.

“Kassadin, I'm so sorry. All the things I've done to you...”

Kassadin remained still, yellow eyes sad. “You weren't well,” He replied, not struggling against Malzahar's grasp.

Malzahar pressed a kiss to his hand before releasing it.

“You could stay,” Talon said, looking to Kassadin once more. Malzahar nodded in agreement, waiting for Kassadin's move.

“I couldn't.”

Turning from Talon's embrace, Malzahar brushed a hand through Kassadin's hair, and kissed his lips very lightly. Kassadin cradled Malzahar's face, inspecting him up close; then he kissed him, letting Malzahar deepen it. Talon felt the spike of jealousy melt away, which surprised him. When their kiss ended, Talon leaned over Malzahar and kissed Kassadin as well.

“Stay,” He whispered against his lips, and now Kassadin was nodding.

It was Malzahar who undid his scarf, the first technical piece of clothing being removed. Kassadin frowned, “I can't go without my mask for too long...”

“Put it back on, then,” Malzahar replied, shrugging, undoing Talon's cape. Talon quickly helped Malzahar, aware that his lover didn't really know all the steps to getting his clothes off. That didn't stop Malzahar from trying, undoing clips as fast as Talon was, trying to outdo him.

“Malzahar, knock it off-” But Talon was too late, shrugging out of the majority of his outfit in one motion.

The mask was back over Kassadin's mouth, leaving the top half of his face still exposed. All Talon could see was his eyebrows raise when Talon sat in front of him, out of his usual garb. His arms still had the bandages he usually wore, but otherwise it was just his boxers. Malzahar chuckled, kissing him as Talon grumpily started to pull on his outfit.

“If we ignore Kassadin, he'll think he should leave,” Malzahar whispered, so Talon looked over Malzahar's shoulder and went to Kassadin. Sitting on the bed, they simply observed one another for a moment.

“How do you take that off?” Talon questioned, pointing to the belt at Kassadin's waist.

“It's quite easy,” Kassadin stood, undid the belt and the whole outfit fell to the ground, nothing underneath.

He longed to be able to take that mask off Kassadin's face, to see this whole image unhindered, but he held his hands down. Malzahar was at his side, smiling, “How long do you have to wear the mask? Can you take it off again for us sometime?”

It was hard to tell Kassadin's expression with so much metal blocking his face, but he tilted his head, considering the question. “A few hours?”

Malzahar shrugged out of his vest and pants, looking a bit panicked when his hands brushed the hilt of his sacrificial sword. He quickly put it out of his line of vision. “I'd like to see you without it, before I...”

Kassadin stood and embraced Malzahar, both nude except the mask on Kassadin's face. “We'll help you. You just have to promise to fight and we'll support you.”

Talon stood now as well, hugging Malzahar from behind. “I love you, Malzahar,” He whispered so quietly against his ear, hoping that if Kassadin did hear, he would pretend he didn't. Malzahar made a sound between a gasp and a sob, so Talon wrapped his arms up to Kassadin, pressing him between them.

When they stopped hugging, Kassadin wiped Malzahar's cheek with a thumb, as Talon kissed the top vertebrae of his spine. Once his teeth hit skin though, Malzahar groaned, arching his body against Kassadin's.

“Are you two sure you want me to stay?” Kassadin asked.

“Absolutely.”

“Yes,” Talon responded at the same time.

So Kassadin put a hand to Malzahar's cheek and looked at him tenderly. Talon continued to suck at Malzahar's nape, up until he was moaning against Kassadin, clearly liking the attention.

He put his hands at Malzahar's hips and kissed just below his ear. Then he tilted his head up towards Kassadin and was pleased when he could see Kassadin's eyes tilted upwards in happiness.

“I had no idea how attractive being part of a sandwich would be...” Malzahar mumbled.

Talon broke loose now, removing his boxers to be nude, and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't miss Kassadin inspecting him as he undid the wraps on his arms. What he did almost miss was Malzahar unclipping his mask, pulling it off his face once more.

“Let's make love,” He whispered as he placed it gently on the ground. “We can try to be quick and then you can wear it again...”

Kassadin kissed him now, pressing Malzahar against him, holding him tight. When he let go, he turned him to Talon and Talon took his cue, pulling Malzahar into his lap. Malzahar pressed him down into the bed, kissing him everywhere excitedly. Knowing now where this was going, Talon found himself getting into the mood himself, especially when Malzahar pressed down on him with his lower body. Kassadin was running his hand over Malzahar's ass, before handing him the lube. Talon didn't even ask when he had gotten it; with two Void users, he tried not to worry about how they did things.

Malzahar sat back, leaning backwards far enough to kiss Kassadin and then opened the lube, slicking up his fingers. He handed the bottle to Kassadin and then leaned over Talon, sliding his fingers inside. Talon was up far enough on the pillows that he could see Kassadin do a similar action behind Malzahar. When those slick fingers slid inside him though, Talon groaned out loud, welcoming their pressure. It was made all that hotter when Malzahar groaned above him, the gestures he gave to Talon echoing in his own body. Talon and Malzahar began to make out again, Malzahar's whole body bucking forward when Kassadin found his prostate inside; he moaned into the kiss, Talon arching his body up for Malzahar to go deeper.

Then the fingers slid out from him and Malzahar accepted the lube back from Kassadin. He poured out more lube, stroking his own penis once or twice to get it well covered, and pressed himself slowly into Talon. Being penetrated made Talon groan, and it was more frustrating when Malzahar did not move. Malzahar kept his body over Talon, waiting as Kassadin lubed his own dick up before entering Malzahar as well.

Malzahar keened forward, a gasp of pleasure escaping his mouth above Talon. His whole body arched up into Malzahar's thrust, pleased when everyone began to move. Kassadin kept his hands solidly on Malzahar's hips as he moved, but his eyes were on Talon's face. They got to share a few moments of intimacy this way, Malzahar's eyes squeezed shut, breathing fast and heavy.

Talon wrapped a hand around his dick and pumped himself along with everyone's movements. It was clear Malzahar was near the edge, his knuckles almost weight by Talon's head gripping the sheets so hard. “K-Kassadin,” He moaned as Kassadin kissed his nape, Talon arched up to kiss under his Adam's apple. “Talon-” Malzahar cried, climaxing, his mouth still open as he thrust a few more times into Talon. This tipped Talon over the edge, ejaculating into his hand, grunting with his strokes.

Kassadin kept thrusting through Malzahar's orgasm, clearly enjoying it all, before he closed his eyes tight, coming in silence. Talon watched his face, seeing his brow crease, the effort in his muscles evident in those final moments. When he opened his eyes, Talon wished he could have kissed him, but he was too far away.

Malzahar instead took the opportunity to kiss Talon lightly, pulling out just as soon as Kassadin did for him. Somehow Talon ended up in the middle of the two men, so he took the opportunity to kiss Kassadin now.

Then he heard the rasping breath Kassadin took in and was glad that Malzahar was picking the mask up from the floor.

“Sorry,” Malzahar said, still breathing hard. “I shouldn't have made you take it off again.”

Kassadin coughed several times, but took the mask and was putting it on as fast as he could. He fell into the bed when he finished clicking it together, closing his eyes. Malzahar wrapped his arms around Talon and pressed his face into his neck.

“You're okay?” Talon whispered to Kassadin as he remained silent.

“Fine, Talon,” He returned, voice a bit loud through his mask. Talon nodded, kissed Malzahar on the forehead, and found himself drifting to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning however, Malzahar and Kassadin were already up and... arguing.

“Ha, you didn't have to silence me for a threesome, Kassadin. Clearly, Talon was already interested in you.”

“Malzahar, I didn't silence you to have sex with you,” His voice was loud, the mask evidently still in place.

“Right, of course. I'm just easier to control that way,” Malzahar's vehemence was clear in his tone. Talon wondered what room they were in, cause it sure wasn't this one. He sat up, tugging on his boxers before following the sound.

The kitchen was where they were, Kassadin sitting at the table, Malzahar up near the sink, washing dishes. Both were fully dressed.

“Ah, good morning, love,” Malzahar growled in his direction, eyes a bright blue. “Will you tell Kassadin he can leave now?”

“The silence sure didn't last long...” Talon muttered in Kassadin's direction as he sat down.

“I heard that,” Malzahar answered, floating beside him. He trailed a finger down Talon's cheek, “I told him to remove it, and he did. Cause deep down, he does want to obey me. He can't really help it.”

Kassadin avoided Talon's eyes, but Talon tilted up slightly and pulled Malzahar down into a kiss. “Don't abuse Kassadin.”

“Would you rather I abused you?” The threat hung in the air, Kassadin shifting at the table suddenly defensive.

“You far prefer it when I abuse you,” Talon whispered in return, to hear the huff of air that escaped Kassadin. He'd never thought to ask what their relationship was like...

It was also the cue that let Talon know whatever actual sex Kassadin and Malzahar did have on the Void had been pretty vanilla. Malzahar was kissing him now, chuckling into the kiss, floating down to sit on his lap.

“Kassadin gets scared when I encourage him to be rough,” Malzahar purred into his ear, but loud enough that he knew Kassadin could still hear. “Maybe you can give him pointers,” He ground against Talon a bit before floating up. Talon was about to grab him by the wrist and force him back down, when Malzahar vanished in a portal. “I've got a match to attend to,” echoed through the room.

Which left Talon and Kassadin alone.

“I can take you back to the Institute or the DuCouteau household if you'd prefer,” Kassadin said quietly, adjusting in his chair.

Thing was, Malzahar had gotten Talon worked up (entirely on purpose, he was sure) and the last thing he wanted to do was wander the Institute halls with pent up energy.

“Let's take his advice,” Talon replied, looking to Kassadin. “Let's have sex.”

“I'm not sure if that's-”

“I can help you learn to say no to him.”

Kassadin stood and walked over to Talon's chair, looming over him. “And how do you propose to do that with us having sex?”

Talon smiled, “You're going to fuck me, rough and hard, and I'm going to beg you for release. All you have to do is deny me.”

Yellow eyes narrowed, “I do not think this is a good idea.”

“Consider it practice.”

“Talon, he doesn't manipulate me just with words, but also-” He didn't finish, Talon moving so quickly he had already undone the latches of his mask, letting it clink to the floor. Kassadin took a sharp breath in, coughing as Talon held a knife under his chin.

“You seem to forget my profession.”

Kassadin's eys drifted shut. “It's not actions that I was going to say, but merely the fact that he is so entwined with the Void, I literally long to be with him.”

“Then, let's just have some fun,” Talon kissed at Kassadin's shoulder blades, lowering the knife.

“Where do you even keep the weapons?”  
“This is one of Malzahar's kitchen knives,” He flipped it up to where Kassadin could see and Kassadin let out a hum of understanding. “Knives are my favorite, but to be fair, there are many ways to kill a person.”

“Let's not discuss this,” Kassadin massaged his throat.

“You can wear it while we fuck,” Talon picked up the mask's pieces and passed them back to Kassadin. In a surprise gesture, Kassadin leaned down and took a sweet kiss first.

“Thank you, Talon,” He clicked the pieces back together over his face and began to walk up the hall. Two doors before Malzahar's room however, he opened a door and stepped inside.

“You don't want to go to the bedroom?”

“Ah,” Kassadin stopped, looking across the room he'd chosen. “No, that's fine.” The door swung closed and Talon stared at him.

“Was that your room before?”

With a nod, Kassadin turned down the hall. “This one was his parents,” He pointed to the one closest to the large room.

“Why did he have the biggest, most prominent room in the whole villa?”

“Because of what he could see, Talon. He was remarkably talented,” They stepped into the messy main room, the only place other than the kitchen that looked lived in.

“You're to tell me a whole village spoiled him?”

Kassadin shrugged, “He was not my responsibility.”

Getting undressed took no time for Talon, stepping out of his boxers with quick ease. Even though it was hard to spot his pupils through the glow, Talon was aware he was being checked out.

“Didn't see enough last night?”

“I admit, I wasn't concentrating on your looks at the time, no.”

Chuckling, Talon stepped forward and undid the buckle at Kassadin's pants, loving how easy it was to undress him. Since the mask was still in place, it wasn't as if they could really kiss, so Kassadin gently caressed his face. Pulling Kassadin forward, Talon sat at the bed, kissing at his stomach before going lower.

There was a hitch in Kassadin's breathing as Talon touched his cock, kissing down its length before taking it into his mouth. Kassadin hardened in Talon's mouth, hands stroking Talon's head, but the touch not lingering. Sucking hard, he made Kassadin lurch forward, deep into his throat, before the man caught hold of himself again.

“T-Talon.”

“Mm?” He hummed on Kassadin's length, so pleased when the man let out a groan in response.

“I want to do something for you, too,” Kassadin whispered, though his mask still made his voice sound loud.

After twirling his tongue on Kassadin's tip, Talon let him go, looking up to him. “And what do you want to do?”

Strong hands pushed Talon backwards onto his back, Kassadin crawling over him. The pipes of his mask shifted downwards, but Talon knew not to worry. There was no way the Rift Walker would risk such a precious piece of equipment's safety.

Knees to either side of Talon's hips, he pressed their erections together, Talon's sucking in a sharp breath. Then with a hand, gripped them together and began to stroke.

“You're welcome to just fuck me,” Talon whispered with a dark smile.

“Let it be pleasure without pain, just once.”

The complaint in Talon's throat died away, letting Kassadin continue. Still, he sat up some and touched Kassadin's body. Light touches, squeezes, then just the lightest presence of his nails. Kassadin's voice hummed little moans; his free hand caressed Talon's cheek.

“You're very attractive.”

“Hah,” Talon laughed out even as his pleasure was building. “What kind of compliment is that?”

With a squeeze as he pumped, Kassadin kept working, “An honest one.”

A choked gasp was all the warning Talon gave Kassadin before coming in his hand. Kassadin was moments behind, two men's ejaculate mostly across Talon's stomach.

Both looked to one another as they breathed, Talon smiling for Kassadin. It would be hard to know if he smiled back, but his eyes did seem to crinkle above his mask.

“You two are adorable.”

Malzahar's voice startled them both out of their reverie.

“The match is already over?” Kassadin questioned, making to stand once more.

“It was very short. The other team's summoners were not prepared,” He looked to Talon. “Why not go take a shower?”

Nodding, Talon left the bed and went to shower. If he had known what would happen next, he wouldn't have left the room at all. For when he exited the bathroom, neither man was anywhere in the villa.


	12. Chapter 12

He couldn't leave. There was no way _to_ leave without one of the men aiding him from this desert hell.

“Malzahar?! Kassadin?! Where the fuck are you?” Talon shouted into the empty air, after a few hours of silence.

Two days would pass until finally, Kassadin stepped from a portal carrying Malzahar, bloodied and bruised in his arms. Both fell to the floor before Talon could even stand from his chair at the kitchen table.

“Holy shit, what the fuck guys?”

Kassadin was still conscious, “I'm sorry, Talon, I'm so sorry...” He was whispering. “I gave in. He knew I was vulnerable.”

“Damn it, why the fuck did you go into the Void with him?” Talon was tugging Malzahar away from Kassadin, trying to see his wounds. It was obvious his arms were broken, likely some ribs and one leg. “Fuck, he needs a healer. Who do you know?”

“S-Soraka...” Kassadin was coughing. That's when Talon realized his mask was broken.

“Shit, no,” Talon sucked in a breath. “Can I patch that or something?”

“Just leave it. Get Soraka,” A portal opened under his feet and Talon fell into the Institute's halls painfully. But he found his feet quickly, rushing to find her.

 

Finding Soraka was hard, because first of all, she was in a match when Talon arrived. Once she was out, it was worse trying to explain the situation in a way that didn't sound entirely fucking insane.

“Kassadin sent you?” She looked skeptical, obviously uncomfortable around the assassin.

“Yes. I need you to help heal Malzahar and him.”

“Okay,” Soraka continued to look down at him, even though she was trying to bend to be more his eye level. In reality, she was just too much taller than him to match his gaze easily. “Where are they?”

Frantically, Talon realized he had no idea how to answer that. He marched her to Kassadin's room and kicked in the door. Her gasp of horror was incredibly loud, but it had been the right choice. A tiny voidling looked up to him and then both he and Soraka fell into the villa.

Nothing was said as Soraka analyzed the two men, immediately using her staff and energies to heal them.

“This has to stop,” She said quietly to Kassadin, once both were stable.

“I am aware.”

“Make it stop,” Soraka gripped his hand.

“It isn't that easy,” Kassadin looked to Malzahar, breathing shallowly, his head in Talon's lap. Talon was looking to his face, gently toying with his hair.

After looking at the two, she gave Kassadin a sad look. “If you continue to do this, I cannot guarantee my assistance for much longer. He was dying. Or more aptly, is dying” She shook her head in sadness. “The Void is terrifying.”

Soraka tipped her head to Talon, who repeated the gesture in respect to her. Her attention returned to Kassadin, “Send me back now. I can tell you have much to discuss.”

A portal appeared and Soraka drifted through it, disappearing from the villa.

“I can't stay,” Kassadin said suddenly.

“Why not?”

“Because now that the mask is broken, I must spend time fixing it, and I cannot be near him to do so. This altercation was the Void making it clear I am not welcome in his life. The next fight could easily jeopardize your safety.”

“That's not fair,” Talon said angrily.

“Don't squander what you have with him trying to also have something with me,” Kassadin was standing now. “I am not worth it.”

“No, fuck that,” He was shaking, staring up at the Rift Walker.

“You get attached so quickly...” His eyes were clearly not focused on him. “I'll check on you from time to time, but I must stay away right now. I'm sorry.” Glittering, Kassadin faded from view.

“Damn it,” Talon shouted, surprised at how angry he was.

 

They were both men he cared for, he realized in the silent hours that passed until Malzahar again awoke. He loved Malzahar, but he cared for Kassadin too, wishing the two did not have such a chasm between them. Talon didn't want to have to choose between them.

Malzahar reached for him the moment he woke up, fingering Talon's hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Talon replied, looking down. More hair fell forward and Malzahar brought both hands up to touch him. Bending down further, Talon kissed Malzahar lightly on the lips.

“You aren't mad at me are you? For getting you to fall in love with me?”

Snorting, Talon shook his head, “Seems too late to be mad now.”

“You can love Kassadin, too. We just can't all be together...” There was no blue to those eyes; Talon paid close attention to every word he said. “I'm sorry,” His eyes drifted closed as he looked away.

“You're not the only one at fault,” Both knew that Kassadin shared responsibility in this; after all, Kassadin had said so himself.

“I know...” His voice was so sad. “Talon, I don't know how much longer I'll be here. Listen, if I-”

Talon kissed him again. “Enough of that.”

Malzahar closed his eyes and nodded, then let out a little half chuckle, “Can we go to the bed now? It's cold on this tile.”

“Absolutely.”

It took some serious effort to get Malzahar standing (he was healed, but still in pain) and Talon got to shoulder his weight the whole way to his room. But once they were in bed, Malzahar turned to him as he cuddled into Talon's arms.

“I want to give you a vision.”

“I don't really care for them, you know.”

“I know, but this one is different, I promise.”

“Alright then, Malzahar.”

The DuCouteau mansion was the most beautiful it had ever been. Marcus nodded in his direction, Cassiopeia and Katarina happily speaking to one another. It was some type of ceremony; as per his usual, he was on the outskirts of it all, watching, waiting.

“There's no need to be so anxious,” A warm voice said near his shoulder. Turning, Talon was surprised to see Kassadin, looking just as he did currently... if he hadn't been touched by the Void. No mask, no blue tint, short hair at his chin, smiling dark eyes.

“After all, I doubt anyone would dare sneak in during this.” Malzahar joined them, pecking Kassadin on the cheek before kissing Talon in a similar fashion. His eyes held no blue glow, merely their natural golden brown.

As the ceremony winded down, the three men parted to Talon's quarters, a small secondary house on the property.

“This is is all I could have ever wanted,” Malzahar mumbled, falling back into the bed.

“You still have duties in Shurima.”

He stuck out his tongue. “Always a stick in the mud, aren't you, Kassadin?”

“Don't taunt Kassadin. One of you needs to be responsible.”

Kassadin kissed Talon sweetly, “Thank you, love.”

“I want kisses, too.”

“Selfish,” Kassadin chided once again.

Still, Talon obliged him, kissing him as well. “Can you both stay here tonight?”

“I don't see why not.”

“Yes!”

Entangled in a warm pile of limbs, the three fell got into the bed. It was a warm, safe feeling; Kassadin whispered to him long into the night. Malzahar played with his hair until he tired himself out, falling asleep first.

Talon awoke the next morning to the bright Shurima sun and the saddest, numbest feeling in the pit of his stomach that he'd ever experienced in his life. In his sleep, Malzahar rolled onto his back, mouth slightly open, breath making a quiet hum. With a shake of his head, he tried to rid himself of the bad feeling. Talon didn't know how this ended.

He couldn't imagine a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. At this chapter, I'm calling this one complete. I'll write for them again in the future, I promise. Maybe next time I can make a fic where everyone gets to be happy q.q


End file.
